Broken Angel
by PandaCakeExplosion
Summary: Something terrible happens to Pip, something so horrible his outlook on life has changed. When Damien returns, he swears he will get to the bottom of it. WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI, RAPE, DRUGS and ALCOHOL.YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. first DIP fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first DIP (Damien x Pip) fanfic^^ please be nice D:  
>I Do NOT OWN SOUTH PARK<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a clear Saturday night, a night where a weekly party was being thrown at the Black residence. Anybody who mattered was attending, and whoever wasn't was dubbed as a loser. The "loser" category included Phillip, also known as "Pip," Pirrup. Of course, Pip had better things to do on his Saturday night than kill his liver with alcohol, or waste his brain cells with heavy drugs. There was no time for partying when Pip had homework to finish, and a house to tidy up! Living alone came with responsibilities, and Pip always made sure to set his priorities straight.<p>

Enjoying the peace and quiet of his empty household, Pip pulled out his math materials, and got to work. The sounds of his pencil scratching against the paper continued until someone rang his mobile.

"Oh!" Pip squeaked, his body jerking upwards at the noise. He picked up his mobile, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. Only one person bothered to call him and that was his "best friend" Craig Tucker. Craig and Pip's friendship was a one-sided one. Craig was the leader, and Pip was his follower. Craig kept Pip safe from Cartman and his wrath, and Cartman's friends, in return that Pip does all of Craig's homework, and does whatever Craig tells him to. The friendship was a very sad one, considering that Craig never cared about Pip that much, but Pip was grateful for the company, and how Craig put an end to the bullying.

"Hello?" Pip cleared his throat before answering. He absentmindedly played with a lock of his golden tresses, his clear blue eyes darting around his room, calculating the housework that needed to be done.

"Get ready Frenchie, you're going to a party." Craig's gruff, emotionless voice said on the other end. Pip grimaced at that word. He hated being called French. He's British for God's sake!

"I'm afraid I can't Craig, I have quite a lot of work to do." Pip began. So far he had to finish his homework, tidy up his closet, vacuum, do the dishes, and laundry. Pip silently scolded himself for neglecting his housework, and school work, to watch the Harry Potter marathon that happened the previous night. No matter how attractive he thought Tom Felton looked playing as Draco Malfoy, it was no excuse to procrastinate.

"Too damn bad. You're going to the party Frenchie." Craig spat, bringing Pip out of his day dream. "I'm coming over in ten, you better not keep me waiting. And for God's sake, wear something other than those retarded clothes you wear everyday. It makes you look like a fag." With this, Craig hung up.

Pip lowered his head, his feelings hurt a little about Craig's remark on his clothes. He made an effort to make himself look nice, unlike Craig who could care less about what he wore. Sighing, Pip made his way to his dresser, searching for different clothes. He settled on a pair of dark, low rise, mens skinny jeans, a t-shirt with the British flag design, and converse low tops. He changed quickly, giving his hair a quick brush, and placing his signature newsboy cap on his head.

"All ready to go." Pip admired his appearance. He had shoulder length, golden hair that he had pride in. He washed it, brushed it, and took great care of it. Some girls were even jealous of his hair! He had a flawless complexion, peach skin that was no longer littered with bruises or scars. Wide, ocean blue eyes that shown happiness. The sound of a horn honked outside, signaling that Craig was there. Pip hurriedly grabbed a jacket and his keys, dashing out the door, only pausing to lock it. He jumped in the front seat of Craig's car. Craig eyed Pip as if he were a piece of meat.

"Finally, something less gay." Craig nodded his approval. He put the car in gear, driving to the direction of the Black's house.

* * *

><p>"Craig," Pip began, trembling. They were outside the massive house, hearing the loud music mixed with cheers through the door. "I don't know if I should be here." Pip looked to Craig's car, hoping Craig would change his mind and take him home.<p>

Craig snorted. "Shut the fuck up." He knocked on the door. A couple of seconds passed, and a very drunk Kenny answered the door.

"Heeeeey Craig." Kenny slurred. His eyes were glazed, and he could barely support himself. "You brought that French cutie too?" he eyed Pip, his tongue circling around his lips.

"Fuck off Kenny." Craig pushed past Kenny, and dragged Pip alone with him. The noises were three times as loud, and the party was just as crazy as Pip had thought.

Drugs. The smell of drugs and alcohol reached Pip's nose, making him more uncomfortable than ever. His eyes scanned the room, looking at the chaos. Used condoms were everywhere, girls were on the floor, half naked and exposed. Bottles of hard liquor were thrown carelessly on the floor, and drugs where everywhere. Drugs were on the furniture, on the floor, and in people's mouths. The house was absolute chaos, but nobody seemed to mind.

"You do whatever you want, and stay the fuck out of my way." Craig shoved Pip out of the way, making a beeline for the kitchen. Loud cheers could be heard, and chants of "CHUG CHUG CHUG" followed. Pip gulped, looking for an empty space to sit quietly. He found an empty couch, and sat down, observing the chaos.

After a while, Pip's hunger got the best of him. He pondered if the kitchen had good food, and began to cross the room, doing his best not to step on a used condom or somebody.

"Pardon me, oh dear I'm terribly sorry! Excuse me." Pip stepped across people who thought the floor would make a better bed. He could see the kitchen now, he was so close!

Pip was almost to his destination, when two rough arms grabbed him from behind.

"Hey there." A voice thick with alcohol purred in his ear. "Were going to have fun tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>NO D: watch out Pip!<br>what will happen next? read and review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is kind of..graphic D: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

><p>"No!" Pip was screaming. "Please! I beg of you!" Whoever the person was had roughly shoved Pip inside a walk in closet. The attacker smirked, enjoying the Brit's cries. He advanced closer to Pip, who shrank against the wall. The Brit was shaking, paralyzed in fear.<p>

"That terrified look suits you so well Pip." The attacker was in front of Pip now, grabbing at his face. Pip's eyes were widened in fear, small gasping noises rising from his throat. The attacker forced the teens head up, staring into those blue orbs. "Defiantly. This terrified expression is hot." The attacker forced his lips onto Pip's. The kiss was rough, and forced, and tasted like booze and weed. The attacker licked Pip's lower lip, begging for an entrance. The Brit refused, keeping his jaw clamped shut.

"Pippy, why don't you open up for me?" His attacked cooed with fake affection. Pip merely shook his head, his body convulsing with tiny shakes.

"Well then, looks like I'll have to go rough." The attacker's hands grabbed Pip's sensitive area, squeezing it roughly. The Brit's mouth shot open with a wail of pain and fear mixed together. The attacker didn't waste a second, and forced his tongue inside Pip's mouth, one hand gripping the Brit's arm roughly and the other gently massaging his member.

"P-Please..I-I don't want this.." Pip choked out. His breathing was clipped, eyes wide, and sounded as if he was near tears. The attacker had a grin filled with malice, and grabbed a fistful of Pip's golden locks. He whimpered in pain when the attacker forcefully thrown him to the ground straddling hm.

"No!" Pip yelled, realizing what was about to happen. The attackers hot breath filled Pip's nostrils, making him want to vomit. "Please! Let me go!" he beat his fists against the attackers broad chest, hoping to escape.

"Shut up!" The attacker growled. He grabbed Pip's wrists with one hand, the other working to get the British boys pants down.

_"This isn't happening!"_ Pip thought, squeezing his eyes shut. He whimpered when he felt air tickle his bare thighs, feeling the attackers grimy hands working his way inside the waistband of his boxers.

_"I'm not here! I'm at home, I'm watching Harry Potter."_ Pip was trying not to cry out. His attacker was driven by lust, driven by Pip's pain. He flipped the Brit over to his stomach, held his legs taut, and-

"No! No! No!" Pip was wailing. Why was nobody helping him? Why didn't anyone open the closet door and call the police? Everyone was too damn drunk, or stoned out of they're minds that's why.

With each thrust, Pip was crying out in pain, and in mortification. With each thrust, Pip was getting closer to being in hysterics.

"Please God..let this nightmare be over." A fresh wave of tears fell out of Pip's eyes, falling onto the floor. His attacker finished up, pulling his member from inside Pip, and released his seed on Pip's lower back.

"That was amazing Pippy. We should do that again." The attacker stood up, zipping up his pants, smiling. He sauntered out of the closet as if he didn't have a care in the world, leaving Pip feeling helpless, alone, violated.

Pip curled himself into a ball, sobbing, hoping this was all a terrible dream.

* * *

><p><strong>D': I feel bad for Pip now ;_; and who is his rapist? should I reveal his identity, or keep him anonymous?<br>Not really sure how I did on the rape scene..I didn't want it too graphic, but to give people an idea of whats happening. So how did you guys think I did? Any advice for me? Leave your ideas/advice in your reviews!  
>~PandaCakeExplosion<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**God, I feel horrible for Pip D:  
>I'd like to thank chocomilksss for reviewing my story :D and check out her "Too Cold for Angels to Fly" if you like Cartman x Kyle :3<br>anyway, heres the story!  
>I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK<br>**

* * *

><p>"It didn't happen, that didn't happen." Pip whispered. He pulled his bare legs to his chest, gently rocking himself back and forth. He had tried to convince himself that he didn't have his virginity stolen by someone who was heavily under the influence of drugs and alcohol. His body, mainly his rear end, was sore, and every so often he would break out into uncontrollable sobs. The party was still gong on at full blast, and no one had bothered to even look for him.<p>

Thinking in a panicked state, Pip quickly hurled his body against the closet door, in case his rapist decided to come back for a round two. Pip's breathing was rapid, his heart pounding so hard it ached. Pip could feel the semen drying on his back, a reminder of what had happened. He barely choked back another sob.

"I need to get out of here." Pip rose quickly, ignoring his throbbing rear. He pulled his boxers and pants up, and re-buttoned them with shaking hands. He felt around for his cap, finding the familiar article comforting. Just as Pip was about to exit the closet, thoughts were whirling around in his mind.

What if he's waiting for me? What if he brought friends? What if he's going to kill me? What if, what if, what if? The Brit's head was spinning, his breathing increasing, growing more panicked. His fingers curled around on the doorknob, his heart rate rising again. He needed to get out of there, but anything could be on the other side of that door. Pip gripped his cap to his chest, squeezed his eyes shut, and pulled the door open.

Pip slowly opened his eyes when he felt no one making a move on him. The main room had the passed out bodies of drunken, and stoned teenagers draped everywhere. Pip spotted Craig on top of Clyde Donovan, and his face was inches from his crotch. If Pip wasn't so terrified, he would have found this position hilarious.

Pip let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. So far, his rapist was no where in sight. Was this a good or a bad thing? He wasn't sure. With gentle footsteps, he walked to the door, giving one last nervous glance, and left.

* * *

><p>Pip had finally reached the safety of his house. The trek took longer than it should have. At every sound, Pip would give a little jump, and almost have a breakdown. At every car that passed him, Pip was tempted to hide in a bush.<p>

But he was home. He was finally safe.

Pip dug around for his keys, nervously glancing over his shoulder, as if his rapist was there.

"Please..open up." Pip's hands were shaking terribly. He could barely get a firm grasp on the doorknob. At last, the door opened, and all panic vanished when he stepped into his humble abode.

He quickly locked he door and bolted it, and dashed to his bathroom. Pip stripped naked, and turned his shower to the hottest it could get. He was determined to wash this nightmare away, to cleanse his body of the filth. The hot water ran over his body nd stung his skin,but he didn't care. The dirty feeling he had would go away. With his scrub brush, he cleaned the semen off his back. But it wasn't enough.

"Oh God.." Pip sank to the tub's floor. He buried his face in his hands, his body convulsing with uncontrollable sobs. Now that he was safe at home, he let his emotions out; anger, hurt, and humiliation. The water began to be too much, and with a shaking hand he turned off the body may be clean, but his soul wouldn't. Pip felt tainted, scarred, traumatized, and violated.

After a while of sobbing, Pip got out of the tub, and toweled off. He looked at his face in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair clung for his forehead, and hickeys were visible on his neck. He turned away, disgusted to even look at himself. Pip went to his room, and got dressed in fresh clothing, ready for bed.

"Sleep well, old chap." He mumbled to himself. Pip felt a little better knowing that he was in the safety of his house, somewhere familiar and comfortable. He buried his face into his pillow, hoping his dreams would be better than reality.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Pippy." That voice growled in his ear. "Wakey wakey! It's rude to ignore someone when they want your attention." His rapist growled. Pip's eyes flew open, and tried to move but he couldn't.<em>

_"What the-?" Pip moved his head around. His nude body was strapped to a wooden table, his arms were chained down, and is legs were spread apart, chained as well. He looked at he man who had invaded his nether regions. The rapist wore a black cloak with the hood pulled up, covering his face. Pip knew he sounded familiar, but just couldn't pinpoint on exactly who it was._

_"Much better, right Pippers?" The rapist seemed to enjoy Pip's struggle. "I wasn't fair to you at the party. I finished much too quickly." He leaned to over to Pip's face gently kissing and licking at his flesh._

_"Let me go!" Pip was struggling. He tried moving his arms, but they were chained tightly to the table. The rapist laughed, his tongue circling Pip's pale chest. His tongue ran down to Pip's navel, getting dangerously close to the Brit's crotch. The rapist noticed that the Brit's member was fully erect._

_"No! I don't want this!" Pip was screaming. He tried to move any limb, but he was strapped down tight._

_"Your little buddy says otherwise." The rapist leaned down, taking the Brit's member into his mouth and-_

"NO!" Pip sat up screaming. His eyes darted around his room, feeling shaken and panic stricken. Pip was drenched in a cold sweat, and noticed that during this nightmare, he had kicked his covers and pillows to the floor.

"Nothing but a nightmare.." Pip murmured. He felt his sobs coming back, realization kicking in that he can't escape. "It's all a horrible nightmare." He brought his knees to his chest, gently rocking himself. Pip had never longed to feel the gentle touch of his late parents as much as he did right now. He needed is mother to hold him comfortingly, whispering that everything was going to be okay. He needed his father to bring him his favorite English tea and crumpets lightly covered in apricot jam.

Pip closed his eyes, choking back the sobs.

"Someone..please..make this nightmare end." Pip whispered rocking back and forth. He rested his head on his knees. He had no one else, but himself.

* * *

><p><strong>poor Pip D: anyway, who is the rapist? either PM me your choices, or leave your choice in the reviews!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4! this is where the REAL story begins ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*BEEP BEEP BEEP*<p>

The sound of Pip's annoying alarm clock cut through the silent air. For the remainder of the weekend, Pip had done nothing but sit in his room. He ignored the sound of his phone ringing, even though Craig would be pissed off, but he didn't care. Pip only rose to go to the bathroom, but other than that, he ignored everything. He even ignored the sound of his stomach growling.

Monotonously, Pip shut the alarm off, debating whether he should go to school or not. If he didn't go to school, he wouldn't have to face him. Pip felt his stomach clench at the thought of having to deal with him. But, if Pip didn't go to school, and just wasted away at home, he could kiss those college scholarships goodbye, not even mentioning what Craig would do to him.

Pip sighed, his mood hadn't changed one bit. He still felt dirty, used, and violated, but a new emotion came to play; horror. Pip gulped, terrified that he would have to face HIM everyday. Pip shuddered, calming himself before another breakdown overcame him. He was still shaking and exhausted. The Brit was afraid to go asleep, being awake was the only option from being away from his nightmare. But his nightmare was really reality.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>The horn of Craig's car honked impatiently. Pip gulped, knowing he would have to face Craig's wrath. He nervously locked up his door, walking to Craig's car. He peeped in through the window, and saw a very pissed off Craig.<p>

"Where the fuck were you?" Craig snarled. The moment Pip sat down, he let the British teen have it.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I had to go home." Pip whispered meekly. He bowed his head, submissive. Craig snorted, and Pip felt another insult coming his way.

"Why? It's not like you have anyone waiting for you!" Craig snapped. Pip's gripped at his pants. He bit his lip, shoulders slightly shaking.

_"You don't understand. You don't know what happened that night."_ He felt the tears cascading down his cheeks. _"You don't understand why I had to leave."_

Craig sighed. He knew he hurt Pip's feelings, and it took a lot for him to get upset like that.

"Sorry. Just, whatever." Craig rolled his eyes, driving to school.

* * *

><p>Pip was hesitant to get out of the car. He knew the moment he got out, he was unprotected, exposed, vulnerable. His hand gripped the door, and was shaking violently.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Craig raised an eyebrow. This was a strange behavior for the blond.

"Nothing! I'm quite alright!" Pip lied, flashing Craig a phony smile. Craig couldn't know, not yet anyway.

"You're going to rip the door handle off." Craig noted, skeptically. He noticed Pip had such a grip on the handles, his knuckles turned white. Pip quickly released it, and smiled again unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Just dandy! We can't be late for our lessons!" Pip opened the door, jumping out the car. The faster Pip got through his classes, the faster he was home safe. He kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting for HIM to see him.

"Oh! Terribly sorry!" Pip slammed into someone. He adjusted his hat, looking up at who he had clumsily bumped into. Pip's heart jumped in his throat at who it was, his eyes widening, jaw going slack.

"You!"

* * *

><p><strong>who does Pip meet? :o read and review to find out!<strong>

**I do not own South Park  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 :D  
>I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK<strong>

* * *

><p>"You!" Pip shouted again. His finger pointed accusingly at the person he had bumped into. He was tall, almost six feet, noir colored hair that was sexily shaggy, and emotionless black eyes. The stranger was also very handsome with fair skin, and slight muscles. He had changed drastically from the scrawny, eight year old with weird eyebrows and a ad haircut. He had blossomed into a very handsome late teen. A very handsome teen that happened to be the devil's son.<p>

This Anti-Christ was none other than Damien Thorn. Pip's first best friend.

"Me."Damien raised his brow at Pip. He studied Pip's face, taking in that peach skin tone, British accent and wide blue eyes that shown happiness that was hiding, whats this, fear? He could honestly care less about how the Brit was feeling. "Do I know you?" Damien scrunched up his face.

Pip looked up at him, shocked. You would think Damien would remember the kid he turned into a fire cracker.

"It's me, Pip!" Pip waved his arms. Pip was pushing any previous fear out of his mind. He needed to try to get his life back to as normal as he could.

"Oh, you're that kid from he third grade. I know you. What is it?" Damien asked coldly. He didn't mean to sound like an asshole, he actually did, but this was expected from someone like him.

"J-Just wanted to know if you remembered." Pip felt his face flush at Damien's somewhat hostile approach.

"Whatever." Damien scoffed. He turned on heel, walking away. Pip didn't know why, but he felt a little upset. Then gain, he shouldn't have been surprised. No one really liked Pip, so why did Damien matter?

He sighed, walking inside the school, dreading everything.

* * *

><p>Pip breathed a sigh of relief. His first two classes had been a breeze. No sign of HIM yet. Maybe HE wouldn't bother coming to school. Maybe HE was dead, or moved away. Pip could feel himself relaxing a bit. With HIM out of the way, maybe he wouldn't be so scared.<p>

That is, until he walked into third period.

It was halfway through Pip's math lesson. He was busy scribbling down notes, and didn't notice the classroom door opening.

"You're late. Again." The teacher snarled. The teacher was short and squat, and had a face like a bulldog, but a temper like an elephant. Pip glanced up, slightly interested into who was getting told off. He felt his heart stop when he saw who it was.

It was HIM. HE was standing ever so casually, a glazed look in his eyes, and that sleazy grin plastered on his face. HE shrugged, looking innocently at the teacher.

"Sorry teach." His voice held a slight slur. "I had some..things to take care of." He giggled like a hyena.

"Sit your ass down." The teacher growled. HE shrugged again, walking to his usual seat in the back of the classroom.

"No way." The teacher smirked. "Right here, next to Pirrup." The teacher smacked a meaty hand on Pip's table.

_"No. No. No no no NO!"_ Pip's brain was screaming. His heart was filling up his throat, and he was struggling to breathe. _"No!"_ Pip wanted to cry.

"Gladly." HE smiled. He plopped next to Pip, moving his chair considerably closer. Pip almost screamed, and moved his chair away as far as it would go.

"Pippy." HE whined, making a face. "Don't be like that!" Pip cringed at the sound of his name rolling out of his filthy mouth.

"BOYS!" The teacher bellowed. "Shut up!" The classroom was silent as a tomb, no one dared to cough. Even Tweek was having silent spazzes.

For the rest of the period, Pip's emotions refused to cooperate. His jaw was tightly closed shut, and he was trembling. Pip jumped every time HE touched him, or even said his name. He felt like he was finally going to breakdown into tears, it was too much.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIING

The bell couldn't ring fast enough. Pip packed up his backpack, and moved swiftly to the door. He couldn't get out fast enough, he realized this when he felt a tug at his collar.

"Pip.." That voice rasped in his ear. HE blew on the shell of Pip's ear, giving him unpleasant shivers. He groped the Brit's ass, making him squirm. "I want you.."

Pip yelped, bolting down the nearest hallway. HE simply watched Pip run for his life, his body shaking with laughter, a lusty look in his eyes.

"This will be fun." HE licked his lips, heading the opposite way.

* * *

><p>Pip was leaning over the sink in the men's restroom. His stomach was doing horrible twists and turns. His lips were shaking, hands gripping the white marble of the sink, breathing shallow and rapid, and the horrible taste of bile in his throat.<p>

"I'll be okay." Pip whispered to himself. "I'll be alright." His head bowed down, eyes shut tight. Pip was fighting the tears and screams that were begging to come out.

"It's not fair." Pip whispered, tears falling in the sink. "It's not fair he carries on like this." He paused to sniff loudly, then felt disgusted as it was such a un-gentleman like thing to do. "I-It's not fair he's ruining my life." Pip was full on crying now.

"Pip?" A a confused sounding voice asked behind him. Pip whirled around, face to face with Damien.

* * *

><p><strong>Why am I torturing Pip like this? XD<br>but I promise it will get better! really!  
>read and review!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 8D  
>Before I start, I would like to give a special thanks to two people:<br>The first is Komodo Butterfly, who had kindly read my story and reviewed, even though she doesn't like rape-fiction that much. It really means a lot knowing that I had caught the interest of someone, even though this type of fanfiction is not their cup of tea. Thank you :)  
>The next is Chocomilkss, who has been a faithful reviewer, and best friend :') I love you buddy! and keep up with your awesome stories!<br>NOW LETS GET THIS FIC STARTED! 8D  
>Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK<br>**

* * *

><p>"Wha-uh?" Pip spluttered. He knew his face was a mess, and was slightly embarrassed that Damien had to see him this way.<p>

"Dude, what the hell?" Damien looked at Pip's face. The Anti-Christ was surprised at Pip's current state. His blond hair was tangled, eyes were red and puffy, and snot was coming from his nostrils. Damien could feel the fear radiating off of Pip, the pain coming from the Brit's pores. If this was any ordinary, sinful human, Damien would have laughed, he would have been drunk at the miserable emotions. But for some reason, the Anti-Christ couldn't laugh at something so pure, so fragile, but so..tainted. How? Damien wasn't so sure.

"I-I'm alright." Pip gave one last sob, flashing Damien a toothy grin.

Damien did not believe it.

"You call crying your eyes out and saying, 'He's ruining my life' okay?" Damien gave Pip a look. The Brit's smiled faltered, his eyes looking away. He nervously twiddled his thumbs, cheeks going pink.

"I-I, uhm, I meant um.." Pip fumbled for words. He felt uncomfortable under Damien's piercing stare.

_"Think! Think!"_ Pip looked at his hands, wondering what to say.

_"I got it!"_

"I like cookies, don't you?" Pip smiled. He his back to Damien, splashing his face with cold water, and drying with scratchy paper towels.

"What?" Damien sounded genuinely confused. Pip had successfully caught the demon off guard with his unrelated statement.

_"That British bastard changed the subject on me!"_ Damien's eye twitched in annoyance. It was very rare for the Anti-Christ to even concern himself with the business of mortals that were lesser than he.

_"So why do I even care?"_ The demon was surprised at himself.

"They're delicious! My favorite are peanut butter and chocolate chip." Pip continued. He was fixing his hair, and readjusting his bowtie. "Although I can never turn down a snickerdoodle. Ta-ta!" The Brit walked began walked to door, giving Damien a small wave. Damien snapped out his confused state, his coal colored eyes narrowing at Pip's retreating form.

"Hey wait a minute!" Damien growled. In a fluid motion, he grabbed Pip's shoulder, roughly turning the delicate Brit around. The little patience that Damien had was running thin. How dare Pip deny Damien knowledge? When the Anti-Christ wanted something, he gets it, and if he didn't..there would be hell to pay.

Pip gave a small yelp, looking at Damien with fear in his eyes. Damien looked down at him in confusion, and slight concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" Damien released the Brit's shoulders. Pip said nothing, but he was slightly shaking, and looking as if he was going to burst into tears.

"No.." Pip whispered. The Brit stepped away from Damien, until his back collided with the door. Pip's hands wormed their way into his hair, tugging at the golden locks. "No, no, not again..Please, no more." He sank to floor, shaking violently.

"What the fuck? Are you alright?" Damien was frozen in his spot. Pip was seriously starting to scare him. Should he try to touch him? Should he leave and get help? Should the Brit even be left alone? Damien cautiously walked to Pip, his hand ever so gently touching his shoulder. The Brit slapped the offending hang away with a resounding SMACK.

"Don't touch me!" Pip screamed. "Don't you come near me!" He brought his knees to his chest, curling into a little ball.

"The fuck! I'm trying to be nice, asshole!" Damien yelled at Pip, rubbing his hand. The Brit buried his head in his knees, wails of pure sadness could be heard, along with mixtures of, "I'm sorry", "Please don't hurt me" and "No more".

_"What the hell is going on?"_ Damien's thoughts were whirling around in his mind. He knew he was intimidating, but he never made a kid go into a breakdown because of a simple touch!

"No more!" Pip was screaming. "Make it stop!" The Brit's voice was pain filled. Damien could only stare in shock at the sobbing Brit, wondering what the hell went wrong.

* * *

><p>"And he just sat there screaming?" The school nurse asked. Damien nodded, annoyed that the nosy nurse kept questioning his story. After almost an hour in the bathroom, Pip had hyperventilated, then passed out. Damien hadn't wasted a second, and carried the Brit out of the bathroom to the nurses office. He got many stares and whispers, but he could deal with everyone else later. His number one concern was to get Pip to the nurses.<p>

"What happened? What did you do to him?" The nurse asked for about the hundredth time. Damien inwardly sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I told you, I touched his shoulder, he freaked out, started screaming and crying, and then he passed out." He repeated. Damien glanced at Pip's sleeping form on the plastic, lice-proof bed. His cap had been removed, revealing that silky blond hair that framed his peach colored face, and his pink blotchy cheeks and nose, from all the crying. Every so often he would give a little hiccup, or give a little whine of unhappiness.

The nurse sighed, shaking her head. "I've seen Pip in my office many times for bruises, scars, or even as a get away, but never have I had a report of Pip being like this. He was always so happy, cheerful, and such a sweet boy. This isn't like him to scream, and cry like you've told me. Something had to happen to him, something terrible.." The nurse held a hand to her mouth. She casted a suspicious glance at Damien, who returned it with a glare.

"Mr. Thorn?" The nurse asked in a begging tone.

"What?" Damien sounded irritated. He just wanted to leave the nurses office, the tension in the air was too much. He just wanted to go outside, and have a smoke, forgetting about the bathroom ordeal.

"Please, I'm begging you." Damien broke in to snort. The nurse shot him a glare, then continued. "I need to find out what happened to Pip, will you help me? He has no one else except for that Tucker kid, and everyone knows he could care less about Pip!"

"No." Damien said simply. He shoved his hands in his pockets, walking to the door.

"And why not?" The nurse moved quickly, blocking the doorway. Damien snarled, showing his sharp canines.

"Because I said so. And, if you don't get the fuck out of my way, I will have no choice but to destroy you." Damien hissed. He looked menacing, but the nurse held her ground.

"What if I gave you anything?" She bargained. Damien calmed down, just a little.

"Now you're speaking my language." The Anti-Christ crossed his arms, giving the nurse his full attention.

"What is it?" The nurse asked, obviously glad to have made a break through.

"I want three hundred dollars, booze, cigarettes, and passes, written by you, to allow me to come here anytime I want." Damien smirked, raising his eyebrow. He expected her to say the deal was off.

The nurse sighed. "You already smoke, drink, and cut classes on your own!" she pointed out.

"I know." Damien gave her a devilish grin. "But it's much better when an adult is condoning it." He chuckled. The nurse narrowed her eyes, Damien loved putting people in tight positions. For one thing, she could lose her job providing cigarettes and alcohol to a minor, even though Damien was 17, but on the other hand, she would know what was up with Pip and how she could help him.

_"Do it, it's for Pip's sake."_ The nurse came to her conclusion.

"Deal." The nurse stuck out her hand. Damien grinned, shaking her hand.

"I'll have the answer out of him in no time." Damien crossed his arms behind his head, and stole one last glance at Pip's resting body before leaving. The nurse smiled, pleased that she had Damien as an ally, but at the same time guilty. Guilty that she had bribed Damien to be Pip's false friend.

"Don't worry Pip, I promise I will help you." The nurse whispered. She gasped when she heard the door slam. She peeked out the window, her eyes widening as she saw the figure waddling down the hallway.

"Oh no!" The nurse covered her mouth with her hand.

Cartman heard the entire conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>uhhh if anyone is confused by the first part I'll explain:<br>When Damien grabbed Pip from behind, that triggered a flashback from the party, and Pip had a breakdown because he thought he was going to get raped again.  
>sorry if I confused anybody by my horrible writing ;3;<strong>

**And uh oh...trouble will start now that Cartman knows...D:  
>Read and Review!<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**7th chapter here! 8D  
>Pip:PandaCakeExplosion does not own South Park. She only owns this story and the brownie she's eating.<br>Me:That's right! Now...BEGIN**

* * *

><p>"Oh!" The nurse was shocked. She watched in horror as Cartman turned a corner, a greedy look on his pudgy face. How could she not have heard him? How could she have been so careless? She looked at Pip fearfully, but relaxed a little to see that he was resting peacefully, the previous traces of discomfort were gone. The nurse sighed again, shaking her head. Pip was a sweet kid, he never hurt anyone, not counting dodgeball, he was optimistic, kind, and warm hearted, and no matter how hard he was beaten, he always had a smile on his face.<p>

Pip was like an angel, he saw the good in everybody, but he had a fragile side. A fragile side that was now broken. Possibly broken beyond repair.

The nurse collapsed in her desk chair, her forehead in the palm of her hand. Cartman knew their plan, it was over before it even began.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>"Pip! Wait up!" Damien's voice echoed down the hallway. Pip flinched, slamming his locker shut. The nurse had woken him up an hour ago, providing him with food, and letting him sit there until the final bell. He was extremely grateful he was allowed to stay, he couldn't face anyone since the bathroom ordeal, but he wasn't in any mood for talking, or for people.<p>

"Hm?" Pip grunted. He shoved his books into his messenger bag, and snapped it shut. He didn't look Damien in the eyes, he was far too ashamed of his episode.

"I'm taking you home. Let's go." Damien tugged on Pip's bag. The Brit squeaked recoiling in fear, taking giant steps away from the Anti-Christ.

_"Maybe I should have been a bit more subtle."_ Damien was inwardly slapping himself.

"What I meant was, I would like to walk you home, you know, make sure you get home safely, and for us to reconnect." Damien quickly recovered. He tried his best to make himself seem more friendly, which was a challenge on it's own.

Pip thought for a second. He was scared that Damien would pull a trick on him, and try to get in his British boxers. Then again, Damien could protect him from HIM. No one dared to mess with the demon, and Damien could easily fight off anybody.

"Ah, o-okay." Pip whispered, shuffling to the Anti-Christ. Damien smiled, mentally making a checklist in his brain.

_"All I have to do is befriend him, get what I need to know, and free alcohol, cigs, and passes are MINE."_ Damien grinned.

"S-Shall we go?" Pip looked into Damien's face, giving him the smallest of smiles, his blue eyes twinkling. Damien felt a lump in his throat at that smile, and dismissed it as a sign of disgust.

"Whatever." The pair walked out of the school, leaving a small group of very confused people behind them.

"When were they friends?" Clyde asked pointing to Pip and Damien.

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is, Pip better keep up his end of the deal." Craig shrugged. He looked at the third person next to him. What Craig didn't know was that HE was looking at Pip's rapist, the cause of the Brit's distress.

_"You think you can get away with this? Cartman told me all about your little plan, Damien. I marked him, that British beauty is MINE."_ HE thought angrily.

_FLASHBACK_

_"You guys! You guys! You will never believe what I just heard!" Cartman's fat ass came waddling up to the trio._

_"What is it now fat boy?" Kyle asked warily. "Finally have diabetes?" this question made the two people by him laugh._

_"Shut up you fuckin Jew!" Cartman shot back. His meaty face was turning red, fists clenching. Kyle opened his mouth to yell something back, but silenced himself when Stan placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"What is it Cartman?" Stan sighed. Kenny was leaning nonchalantly against a locker, slightly interested in what juicy gossip Cartman had to say._

_"I just heard the school nurse bribing Damien to be Pip's friend!" Cartman yelled with laughter. He slapped his knee, overcame by giggles._

_"No way! I'm calling bullshit." Kyle gave him a skeptical look._

_"Yeah, that's pretty weak dude." Stan cut in, shaking his head. The sour face Kenny was making went by unnoticed._

_"Dude! I'm telling the truth!" Cartman was yelling as Stan and Kyle walked away. "Fucking fags.." he muttered harshly at their backs. Kenny was silently seething in anger, his hooded face turning red. This story couldn't be true, could it?_

_"You believe me, right Kinny?" Cartman whined in a pathetic voice. Kenny's sharp blue eyes narrowed at the sight of Damien walking up to Pip's locker, casually chatting up the blond angel._

_"Mmhmm." Kenny grunted. His right eye began twitching violently._

_"See! I knew this was true! I'm getting Stan and Kyle! Hey Kahl! Get back here you Jew!" Cartman stumbled after Stan and Kyle. Kenny watched in anger as he saw Pip shrink away from Damien, then began talking again._

_"You bastard.." Kenny whispered._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Yo, are you okay?" Clyde smacked Kenny on the arm. The blond rubbed it, eyes narrowing.

"I'm fine." Kenny pulled up his hoodie, pulling the strings tightly.

"Just fine."

* * *

><p>The walk to Pip's house was a very silent one, much to Damien's horror. Every time he asked Pip a question, the most he got out of him were little grunts.<p>

"We should hang out sometime." Damien said looking at the Brit.

"Hm." Pip grunted thoughtfully. He kept his head down, steps slow and even. Damien sighed through his nostrils and the urge to strangle Pip was almost uncontrollable.

"Or I can just push him in front of a car and say it was an accident." Damien barely hid a giggle.

"Oh!" Pip pointed to his house. "Thank you very much Damien! I must go now, bye bye!" Before Damien could protest, Pip was already at the door step unlocking the door. He threw the door open, and disappeared inside.

"Damn it all to hell!" Damien tore at his hair. He accomplished nothing, only Pip letting him walk him home.

"That damned nurse better make this worth my while." The Anti-Christ grumbled, walking in the direction of his home.

* * *

><p>Damien was still in a sour mood by the time he made it to his neighborhood. To ease his anger, he set a few squirrels on fire, enjoying the way they hopped around before they finally died. Damien was so preoccupied with torturing the squirrels, he didn't notice a certain blond waiting for him at the corner.<p>

"Hello, Damien." Kenny's voice came out in a snarl. His hood had been pulled down, giving the world full view of his handsome features.

"Kenny." Damien's voice was just as nasty. "What the hell do you want? I'm not in the best of moods, so get the fuck out of my way before you end up like one of those squirrels."

Kenny sneered. "I'm not afraid of death. You know as well as I do that I'm immortal, and I'll wake up in my bed later."

Damien crossed his arms, feeling anger run through his veins. "I can make your life here a living hell. Now move." Damien tried pushing past him. Kenny roughly grabbed Damien by the shoulders, shoving him back. Damien gave the blond a long stare.

_"How DARE this filthy human lay his hands on THE Anti-Christ?"_ Damien thought in a fury. Damien grabbed Kenny, slamming his back against a tree.

"What the fuck?" Damien snarled. His eyes flashed red, and his canine teeth sharpened. The Anti-Christ looked truly menacing, but Kenny's glare didn't let up.

"Stay away from Pip." Kenny growled.

"Why?" Damien lashed back.

"Because I said so. It would be wise if you did." Kenny didn't even flinch at the growl Damien was giving him. Damien had to give Kenny some credit for not showing any fear.

"Are you threatening me? You do realize who you're dealing with right?" Damien laughed. A mortal threatening the Anti-Christ? The Prince of Darkness? What a laugh!

Kenny wriggled out of Damien's grasp, and began walking down the street. "Like I said, stay away from Pip, or you'll be sorry." With that, Kenny pulled up his hood, and left.

"Whatever." Damien scoffed. He was still a bit pissed off, but amused at the same time. He shook his head, and walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>BAD KENNY D:<br>how could you ;_;  
>anyway, whats going to happen?<br>read and review!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for the delay D: I've been busy...doing Homestuck xD  
>anyway, heres the 8th chapter! 8D<br>I do not own South Park**

* * *

><p>"Hey Frenchie! Where's your fag in shining armor?" Clyde sneered to the Brit. Pip froze in his place, feeling a small flame of anger at the remark fired at Damien.<p>

It was now weeks since Pip's traumatizing experience, and Damien's and Pip was starting to calm down a bit. He was a little less jumpy, and was able to fight off the tears and breakdowns until he was in the safety of his house. It also helped that Pip had Damien as a silent support system. Pip felt a sense of security and protection when he was around the Prince of Darkness, and wanted to be with him whenever he could. The Brit was even able to relax when he was around Damien, strangely. Pip couldn't help but feel a slight attraction to Damien, like a magnet was pulling him in closer, and Pip couldn't pull away.

"I'm not French Clyde." Pip whispered, chewing on his bottom lip. He looked around the hallways frantically looking for Damien.

"What was that Frenchie? You said you wanted to get hit in the face? Alright, but only 'cuz you said so!" In less than a second, Clyde had one hand around Pip's throat, and the other pulled back, ready to attack the Brit's delicate face.

"Please! Don't! I beg of you!" Pip yelled. He threw his tiny arms in front of his face, waiting for the punch.

But the punch never came.

Pip cautiously peeked from his arms, to see a terrified looking Clyde being held back by Damien.

"What are you planning on doing to my friend?" Damien asked in a fake friendly tone. He tightened his grip around Clyde's arm, making the taco obsessed boy cry in pain.

"N-N-Nothing." Clyde stuttered.

"Doesn't seem like nothing! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were about to hit him." Damien stared into Clyde's eyes. His mouth might have been curled into a wicked grin, but Damien's eyes clearly said, "Think before you speak".

"N-No way! Why would I hurt our dear friend Pip?" Clyde was beginning to get very distressed. He was starting to sweat, and looked as if he were about to cry.

"You little LIAR." Damien put emphasis on the last word. He seized Clyde by the collar of his jacket, slamming the football player against a locker. Damien pulled his fist back, ramming it in Clyde's face.

"How do you like it? Doesn't feel so great when it's happening to you, does it?" Damien paused from his beating to look Clyde in the face. The football star had a bloody nose, and a split lip. A black eye was also beginning to form.

"When I ask you a question, I expect an answer!" Damien yelled shaking Clyde violently.

"No! It doesn't feel good!" Clyde whined. He began to sob and hiccuping miserably. Pip covered his eyes, he didn't want to be here. He couldn't stand to hear Clyde in pain like this, even if he had made fun of Damien earlier.

"Then why do you do it to Pip?" Damien slammed Clyde back against the lockers. By this time, a crowd began to form, watching the fight unfold.

"I don't know! Let me go!" Clyde tried escaping from his grasp.

"If anyone is going to give orders, it's coming from me." Damien pulled his fist back, preparing for another punch.

"STOP!" Pip's voice cut in. The Brit covered his hand with his mouth, surprised at his outburst. The crowd looked at Pip, interested. The Brit felt a little foolish, being the center of attention.

"Damien, let him go. You've already made him soil himself!" Pip pointed to the wet stain in front of Clyde's pants.

"Oh, dude!" Someone from the crowd called. Laughter and whispers rumbled throughout the audience. Damien shot Clyde a disgusted glare, who returned it with a sheepish grin.

"Fine." Damien snorted. He glared at Clyde again, who was looking at Pip with giant puppy eyes. Damien growled, not liking the way Clyde had looked at the Brit.

"Get out of here you disgusting sack of shit." Damien shoved Clyde to the ground. Clyde didn't waste a second, and ran to the boys bathroom. The crowd began to disperse, whispers about the brief fight carried on, and some jeers of Pip cock blocking it followed.

Damien took a deep breath, and turned to Pip. "Why did you stop me?" he huffed.

"He didn't deserve it." Pip stated firmly. He was beginning to feel like his old self again, the one that wasn't terrified.

"He could have pounded your face in!" Damien protested. He picked up Pip's fallen hat, dusting it off and handing it to him.

"But still." Pip accepted his hat, placing in gently on his head. He crossed his arms, and made the best angry face he could. He looked more like an adorable kid trying to give the stink eye.

Damien laughed, taking in Pip's cuteness. He was surprised by himself, usually he would brutally murder and then eat cute things. But for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to picture himself roasting Pip over a barbecue grill.

"You are so impossible sometimes. C'mon, lets get to class." Damien made a motion with his head. Pip happily followed. For the first time in weeks, he was finally beginning to feel a bit better. The friends didn't notice a certain blond watching them from the corner

"You bastard.." Kenny growled. He had been watching the entire scene from around the corner, watching Damien act all chummy with HIS Pip. Damien didn't even appreciate Pip, he was only using him for money, cigarettes and alcohol and passes to cut class. Kenny, on the other hand, deeply appreciated Pip. He appreciated how Pip acted like he didn't want Kenny all over him at the party, he appreciated every piece of flesh that was on that Brit's body. And most of all, Kenny appreciated how delicate Pip was, he loved that innocence, that pureness, his angel like appearance.

He was determined to make this angel his.

* * *

><p>"You call this lunch? It looks like something that came out of my ass." Damien poked at the mysterious, brown, cafeteria food with a fork.<p>

Pip made a sick looking face. "Damien!" He scolded. "It's not polite to discuss one's fecal material at the table!" Pip eyed the so called "food".

"Pip, look at it. This is not fit to be called edible." Damien poked at it some more, and almost screamed when his fork vanished inside of the lumpy brown mass.

"O-Oh dear!" Pip could barely contain his laughter at Damien's shocked and disgusted face. He looked at his own tray and nearly vomited. The whatever-the-hell-you-wanna-call-it was slowly inching across the tray.

"Okay, this is officially unsafe to eat." Damien looked at the food in horror. He picked up the trays, and felt disgusted at how heavy they were. He chucked them into the nearest trashcan where it made a dull THUNK.

"Get your coat on, we're getting McDonalds." Damien told Pip.

"But we're not allowed to leave! It's against the rules!"

"Pip, when I have ever gave two shits about the rules? Now get your coat on, we're getting real food."

"R-Right-O!"

* * *

><p>The nurse looked at Cartman who was sitting across from her. She would have pulled him in her office sooner, but she was swamped with kids who were coming down with the flu. Cartman had wasted no time in spreading this gossip around the school, but luckily for her, no one believed it. Cartman was always coming up with wild stories, and people figured this was one of them. The rumor died down, and the nurse went by with no worries.<p>

"Cartman-I" She began.

"Nurse." He interrupted. She gave him a stern look, which he returned with a satisfied glance.

"Cartman, I want you to forget about what you heard." The nurse stated simply. She figured that Cartman would cooperate, and not give her a hard time.

"Excuse me?" Cartman asked in disbelief. His brown eyes widened, a surprised look on his face.

"Forget everything you heard." The nurse repeated. She folded her hands across her lap.

"You expect me to forget the biggest scandal in history? Just like that?" Cartman snapped his fingers for emphasis. The nurse nodded, looking hopeful.

"Excuse my French nurse, but you can suck my fat hairy balls!" The nurse looked scandalized at this point.

"No one believes it Eric!" She protested. "Everyone thinks this is another one of your lies!"

"Oh they will believe it." Cartman stood up. "I'm sorry, but there's no way I can let this go!" he began to leave.

"Wait!" The nurse yelled just as the door slammed. She could hear Cartman laughing manically.

"Dammit." The nurse slammed her head on the table. She couldn't rely on everyone to reject Cartman, someone was bound to believe him.

"I'm in deep shit." She murmured reaching for a bottle of Tylenol.

* * *

><p>"Yeah buddy! This is what I call real food!" Damien tore the McDonalds bag open, a bit of drool escaping from his lips. He grabbed a handful of french fries and shoved them in his mouth, chewing loudly. Pip smiled at Damien's hunger and looked at his own food. He ate his french fries one by one, careful not to get salt on his clothes.<p>

"Thank you very much Damien!" Pip said. They we walking back to the Anti-Christ's car, munching on their food with high enthusiasm.

"No problem." Damien manged to get through a mouth full of fries. He swallowed, and grabbed another handful. Pip opened the car doors for himself and Damien and buckled up. Damien set his bag next to him, and put the car in drive.

"Aren't you glad that I took you here?" Damien asked smugly. Pip rolled his eyes, Damien had be doing this ever since they arrived at McDonalds. Pip took another french fry, the salt crunching between his teeth. It was unhealthy food, but who could resist the power of McDonalds food?

"I believe you were supposed to say, 'Yes Damien'." Damien continued. He kept his eyes on the road, but gave Pip a teasing glance.

"Yes Damien." Pip replied in an emotionless tone. Damien grunted in approval.

"Good boy. Now feed me a fry." Damien opened his mouth, waiting for the french fry.

Pip hesitated for a moment, then with a shaking hand he reached for Damien's food. He grabbed a french fry, and gently placed it inside Damien's mouth. The Anti-Christ quickly shut it, catching Pip's finger in the process.

"Eep!" Pip squeaked. He quickly retracted his finger, feeling fear come to him. Ever since that incident, Pip had made sure to avoid physical contact with anybody, including Damien.

"Sorry, did I bite you?" Damien half turned his head to face Pip. Pip shook his head nervously. He was shaking slightly, which made Damien a bit concerned.

"N-No." Pip whispered. He felt strange. He didn't feel like crying, he just felt..weird. It was a strangely good feeling. Damien nodded, his eyes on the road.

"So, Pip, how've you been?" Damien asked, attempting at small talk.

"I've been-" Pip stopped to think. He'd be lying to Damien if he said fine, but he didn't want to explain why he felt terrible. He decided to lie his way out.

"I've been fine." Pip repeated, not believing himself.

Damien nodded slowly. "Still getting bullied?"

"Not since Craig-" Pip stopped short. _Craig_. Pip's mind went overboard when he remembered something crucial.

_"I forgot to do Craig's homework!"_ Pip thought in horror.

He was so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>poor Pip D: will he EVER be happy? XD<br>read and review if you care for Pip's happiness!  
><strong>


End file.
